godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 6
God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 6: Chrome Gawain Kamui: Hey, Nana, behind you! Nana: Copy that! *smash Caligula's Arm* Kamui: Gilbert! Ciel! Help me here to kill this Chrome Gawain while Romeo and Julius helps Nana. Blood Unit was trying to kill both Aragamis at the same time but they couldnt do that, it was very hard and they cant kill it since they was already tired of another hunt. ???: Kaitlin, use Stun Grenade now! Nikolas, help Blood to kill Caligula while we kill Chrome Gawain Nikolas: OK! Julius: Who are you? Beoblade: My name is Beoblade and we are the Infinty Unit. Fareast Branch sended us to help. Julius: Ok then, let's go. Blood Unit , Kaitlin and Nikolas was fighting against Caligula, basically they was supporting Blood Unit with items like Stun Grenade and Bind Trap while Julius and Kamui was helping Infinity Unit to kill Chrome Gawain but suddenly he went Black with Red and Blue Neons, a third arm appeared in him. Amy: What is happening?! Julius: I dont know but he looks like a new generation Aragami! Beoblade: But why Hibari didnt saw that? Kamui: Hibari only saw him in the moment he was a normal Chrome Gawain, it was impossible to she discover that. Beoblade: Damn it, anyway we still need to kill it. How is the progress with Caligula? Kaitlin: Almost finishing! (Serena): Beo, I think it's better you use Knife mode to kill him. I dont think he would die just by getting coward. Beoblade: OK, change Knife mode! *Beoblade's God Arc chang to Knife* Beoblade: Let's divide, Jack help Julius, attack his back,and Kamui, come with me and Amy. Kamui: OK! Beoblade and Amy was attacking the new third arm from Chrome Gawain, Kamui was destroying his second arm but when the job was finishing it looks like he is regenerating himself Beoblade: What the hell?! Amy: What's happening?! Kamui: Damn he is regenerating somehow! They tried to attack it aggain, but no success was found. The Caligula was already dead so the other guys appeared on the scene but Kaitlin was somehow odd. Nana: Alright! Let's finish it "Stop right there, I will finish this", Kaitlin said with a very dark tone, it was like somehow she was possesed. Nikolas: Oh damn... Kaitlin was with a strange, red Aura with her and her eyes went black. She said "The ones who forgive God by their sins should be killed" and she runs towards Chrome Gawain, she was so fast that no one saw her coming, even Chrome Gawain was surprised by her speed. Her God Arc become a Devour Pistol and she exploded the Gawain's core Gilbert: This was what I think it was? Nikolas: Sadly yeah. "Mission accomplished", Kaitlin said normally and the red Aura vanished but she fall on the ground uncoscious Beoblade: Kait! Wake up! Nikolas: It wont work, we need get back to Cradle. Beoblade: HOW you know that?! Nikolas: I just know stuff now damn let's go before it got worse, I tell everything when we get there. Category:Blog posts